


The Lion of Moor 荒野之獅

by kakakc



Series: Never tickle a sleeping dragon 別驚醒沉睡中的龍 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>荒野之地，等待著鷹的是……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion of Moor 荒野之獅

那是一整片網裂的大地。

蔓延至天際，不見盡頭。

 

點綴其中的只有一叢又一叢的荊棘，刺尖長出絕地的玫瑰。

 

鷹於天上徘徊多時才找到藏匿其中的古老洞穴。傳說中獅子的休憩之地、戰士的居所。

 

洞外晴空萬里，巫女卻毫無畏懼地踏進那深淵一樣的黑暗之中。

 

即使下一秒撲出比龍更兇猛的野獸也並不意外，手中的魔杖才剛亮起幽幽銀光，散佈於洞穴內四周的蠟燭如響應般隨之點燃，彷如流星更像螢火，直照這座由魔法雕琢而成的石宮深處。

 

點點光束中，她的指尖掃過隨意散落在石桌上的羊皮，羽毛筆，酒杯， _帽子？_

 

「有甚麼要事能讓您賞面來到這片荒蕪之地？銅鷹的女士。」

從梯級步下的騎士把玩著手裡的西洋劍，嗓音清晰回響如銅鈴。

「沒甚麼，不過是來觀賞一下傳說中最為英勇的巫師的住處，結果和預期一樣── _貧乏可陳_ 。」

巫女毫不客氣地數落，對方卻毫無芥蒂地失笑起來：

「那還真是失禮了呢，抱歉我可沒有好好準備收拾一下，畢竟您可沒有事先發出通知。」

「您的品味 _很有趣_ 。」Rowena朝脆地忽略對方的抱怨，轉而捧起那頂裂嘴的帽子挑眉問：「它的用途是甚麼？」

「嗯──您自己問它？」Godric Gryffindor好心地建議。天曉得他當初為何創造它：心血來潮、無所事事。

 

帽子裂開了笑容，竟唱起歌來：

 

_先知的雷文克勞！擁有知識、禮儀、容貌。_

_最公正也最為嚴格，看得見過去和未來，當下卻是被預言牽著鼻子飛的鷹──_

 

**「噢給我閉嘴！」**

Rowena隨即把帽子丟給創造者，引得對方哈哈大笑。

「別這樣嚴肅嘛，您該多一點懂得欣賞無傷大雅的風趣，會讓您快樂一點， _常憂的魔女_ 。」

「這一點便不用您來替我費心了， _至勇的金獅_ 。」她打斷了他，懶理他的馬虎眼：「我來此處只有一個目的。」

「在下洗耳恭聽。」

 

**「我的預言中需要您。」**

 

Rowena的語音剛落下，卻意想不到換來Godric一個輕蔑的笑：

「作繭自縛。」

「甚─」

她還來不及升起怒意，對方一個揮手，夾帶著風的劍尖停頓於藍衣黑髮女巫的咽喉前。

 

近得連一顆塵埃也容納不下的距離，快得誰也不敢再動絲毫一分的速度。

 

_「若我此刻 **殺了妳** ，未來會否存在？」_

他問，牽起一場劍士與女巫之間的對峙。

 

預言者的臉孔冷若冰霜，猜不透其思緒或感情。

 

他收起了劍，聳了聳肩毫不在乎的說：「未來至於我就是這樣的存在。──隨時都能將之抹殺。」

 

光影搖晃之間，沉默降臨不久。

 

「來參與我們吧。」

Rowena向他伸出手，露出進入這領地的第一個笑容：

「我想，這個年代的巫師都想親眼看看那個由您那雙手改變的未來。」

 

Godric挑了挑眉，只是猶疑了半刻便握起對方雪白的手，他心想： _有何不可？連魔女也笑了。_

 

他於其手背上落下一吻，亦是一場賭注。

 

她想： _最大的變數，也許是這傢伙才對。_


End file.
